Mary Melinoe
Life Before the Warehouse NEEDS REWORKNG Mary and Aden Taylor first met at the convention which later created many of the artifacts in the Convention Aisle. Sometime afterward, Aden introduced Mary to the Warehouse as his One (Juan wasn't invited, he followed Aden). Warehouse Mary became a consultant, collecting artifacts when the others were otherwise occupied. She left during the Von Dichi incident to go to Oregon and pick up Dipper Pines' Hat, acquiring the Alethiometer, Subtle Knife, and Amber Spyglass on her way back. Mary, after she acquires her Sburb abilities, is the Agent chosen to go after people who manage to acquire God Tier powers and abuse them. She "reminds" them to behave with a demonstration of her ability. Those who continue to misbehave, have their powers stripped and their clocks burned. Lately, Mary seems to have vanished entirely. Nobody appears to know where she went. Her last known sighting by the Warehouse was in the post-Bronzing punishment of Oto Barry. Artifact Usage *His Dark Materials Artifacts - they favor her. *Giratina's Platinum - She was protected by it. *Spear of Void - Her personal weapon which can only be wielded by her. It has perfect accuracy and helps channel her powers over Nothingness. This spear can also strip any God Tier of their powers permanently. *Mesoamerican artifacts in Origin Circle tend to favor her. Abilities *Potential ability to manipulate Nothingness - If she plays a Sburb Session, her title would be Witch of Void, allowing her to manipulate the concept of nothingness, bending the void to her will. **Umbrakinesis - she is skilled in simply blending into shadows and making it look like a person's shadow has manifested a desire to destroy the caster. Her Void abilities can allow her to make them actually do that. However, the more she does this, the more skewed her moral axis gets, so she refrains from using the ability. **Nihilikinesis - Oddly, her basic nothingness manipulation straightens Mary's moral compass (you'd expect the larger ability to skew it, but, eh you'd be wrong. Void powers are weird. Deal with it). Her power can even allow her spear to become another weakness of the God Tier people that occasionally appear (by piercing their Clocks, she can force the God Tiered person to revert to pure human, dissolving their powers), by use of the phrase "Nothing can swallow a god, but nothing is your weapon." She could also make the Warehouse, if not the entire frikkin' PLANET go completely invisible. *Reversing aura - her aura can reverse an artifact's effects. *Voluntary fox transformation -after eating a square of Aguara's Carob, she gained the ability to turn herself into a fox at will. This effect was temporary, and has since worn off. *Duel skill - Novice. Mary has only just begun to try her hand at Yugioh. Trivia *Meso-American artifacts respond favorably to her presence/use. *Mary's sense of morality, while relatively normal, is slightly skewed, in that when she's mad, she would be perfectly willing to kill/destroy/wipe from existence the person or thing that made her mad. *Mary's breakfast each morning is known to include an orange. If she is denied this citrus, bad things happen. *to relax, Mary spends time meditating in her Private Quarters, or goes to check up on nearby God Tiered people. *Is closely aligned to the whim of the Alpha Timeline, but is not bound to it like Juan or Aden are. *Mary has a vengeful streak several miles wide. She WILL get her revenge if she or her close friends are attacked. At one point, when Agent Garrett Scott was nearly eaten, she temporarily cast the young one's attacker into a small pocket dimension with (the illusion of) a Lovecraftian horrorterror. **She also assisted in casting Oto Barry, or what was left of him into a similar pocket dimension, keeping him trapped with the artifact that cursed him along with another, after his Bronzing. *Mary recently obtained Regent status, due to her connections to and status among the Ascendere. * Her theme is a cover of the Adventure Zone's "Voidfish Duet", Voidfish plural Category:Agents Category:Warehouse 13 Agents Category:Characters Category:Per Ankh Category:Risen One